


therefore you and me

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Kinda, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: paired up, they mean something.it's two-in-one, you and me.





	therefore you and me

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me again dropping another vocaloid songfic for these two  
i can't let anyone have nice things  
i WILL write something that seems more like a relationship piece rather than just a character study in the future, but for now, you get my self indulging garbage  
this one is based off of TadanoCo's [Therefore You and Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qq5N6YMb_VM&t=59s), with Kaoru representing Miku and Misaki representing Makimiya ( kinda, maybe, depends on if you interpret the song the way i do lol )  
update : i commissioned my friend to do some art meant for the story! there's no direct connection but i felt like it fit. you can find the full images [here](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop/status/1164669185307402242) and her twitter account [here](https://twitter.com/mechaissues02)

A cold plate of curry sat on the table. Right now, Misaki didn’t have the funds to provide meat for it. In her hands, she held her chopsticks, as if ready to eat it, but she left it as it was, unmoving. She only continued to stare. In the deafening silence, all she could hear was the sound of her heartbeat in her ears, steadily going along with its own beat. It was something to remind her that she was still alive, and in fact, not a rotting corpse sitting still at the table.

( There used to be something to remind her of that. )

These days, it was rather hard to eat. Not because she couldn’t afford anything, that was obviously not the case. Even if she  _ could  _ afford was the minimum, that was still food. No, it was something else. Something that just didn’t feel right. She wasn’t sure what that feeling was, but it would swell up in her stomach, killing her appetite. What a shame. She had made an effort to cook this meal and couldn’t even eat it.

( Much like someone else. )

Hours of sleep was just as scarce. It wasn’t that she was staying up late of her own accord, but when she finally managed to fall asleep, she’d be awake an hour or two later. As to why her bed seemed empty, she wasn’t sure. Perhaps it was that emptiness that kept her from being able to sleep peacefully. No matter how many pillows she piled up, or how many of those Michelle plushies she had acquired in the past she placed beside her, it wasn’t what she was looking for.

( A possibility was the body that once took that empty space. )

The grandfather clock still worked fine, chiming every hour. Although, it was useless to refer to when one needed to know the time, as its hands were no longer there. Where they had gone, Misaki couldn’t quite remember. Somewhere in the back of her memory, she could recall discussing with someone that they need to be fixed. They could be lying somewhere around the flat, or discarded completely. Not that there was any need to fix it, a phone or a wristwatch could tell the time just as easy, if not easier.

( She insisted that she would fix the hands herself. How foolish. )

As she showered, she realised that she was out of shampoo. A simple slip of the mind, something that could be bought from the store on the way home from work. Her hair wouldn’t be as luscious as it could be, but it was no big deal. She didn’t seem to think so. Personal hygiene was definitely on her list of the most important things for one to maintain, but she saw no need to treat herself as a temple.

( Someone once said to treat herself better. )

The trashcan was filled to the brink again. Glancing at her watch, there wasn’t much time to take it out. She still had to go to work, and taking the time to go out to the back of the complex to throw the bag in the dumpster could throw her whole schedule off. If it had not been for her sleep deprivation, she would have woken up earlier and had the time. Noting that things just don’t work out sometimes, she placed the empty shampoo bottle on the counter.

( There was once a time when she didn’t have to worry about it. It was a chore for another. )

A common theme for her was to own one pair of shoes at a time. She wasn’t much of a fashion guru, and when at work, she only had to wear her socks in the mascot costume. Somehow, the single pair of plain white sneakers looked lonely. How shoes could be lonely, she could only wonder, left to ponder why such a thought would cross her mind. She could buy more, but that seemed like a waste of money.

( There used to be various pairs, all belonging to someone other than herself. )

It had probably been a year since Kaoru left. No, since Misaki sent her off. It wasn’t fair to give the blame to the innocent one. As time passed, the missing presence of the other had become more apparent. Her missing belongings were the first to be noticed. Then, the feelings that still lingered deep in Misaki’s heart. With each day, she realised what was missing most.

( It was Seta Kaoru. )


End file.
